prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 13, 1998 WWE Heat results
The September 13, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Tsongas Arena in Lowell, Massachusetts. It was taped on September 1, 1998. Recap Ken Shamrock opened the show by defeateding Vader in a longish match (for Heat). Afterwards he grabbed a microphone and he complained that in the year and a half since he's been in the WWF, he's only had one title shot. He called out Steve Austin as being the one guy he hasn't beaten yet. He challenged him to put his title on the line anywhere, anyplace. Sable gave an interview from the set of Pacific Blue. She challenged Jacqueline to an Evening Gown match to settle their differences. Val Venis won a match over Marc Mero by disqualification after Jacqueline attack him. Before his match, Val Venis compares himself to Mark McGwire and Sammy Sosa, claiming that he has the biggest bat in the game. During the match Dustin Runnels walked around with a "He Is Coming Back" sign. In the entranceway, Michael Cole interviewed Marc Mero and Jacqueline. Jacqueline accepted Sable's challenge. Meanwhile, in the ring, Runnels assaulted Venis and beat him with his belt until referees separated them. In a non-title match Gangrel defeated Taka Michinoku. Backstage, Jeff Jarrett hypes his upcoming lumberjack match against X-Pac. D'Lo Brown faced Kane, but the match was thrown out with no closing bell. The Rock ran-in and attacked Kane, but Kane was able to overcome the chairshots. Kane and the Undertaker planted Mark Henry with a double chokeslam, then hit a spike Tombstone on Brown. Jeff Jarrett defeated X-Pac in a lumberjack match. Each man brought a tag team as part of the lumberjacks and both teams factored heavily in the end of the match and the post-match brawl. Steve Austin hit the ring and grabbed a microphone. He reminds everyone that he beat Undertaker at SummerSlam fair and square, but he respected him because he took him on one-on-one. Regarding Shamrock, he respects his time in the UFC, but screw the UFC because this is the WWF. He invited Shamrock to the ring and Shamrock complied. Referees also hit the ring to break up any potential fight. Vince McMahon and the Corporate stooges (Sgt. Slaughter, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson) came out and Austin ordered them to ring the bell. The show ended before Vince could respond. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Ken Shamrock defeated Vader (4:16) **Shamrock made Vader submit to an anklelock. *'Singles Match:' Val Venis defeated Marc Mero (w/ Jacqueline) (0:51) **Mero was disqualified after Jacqueline attacked Venis. *'Non-Title Singles Match:' Gangrel defeated Taka Michinoku (w/ Yamaguchi-san) (3:52) **Gangrel defeated Michinoku after the Implant DDT. **Michinoku was the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion at the time of this match. *'WWF European Championship match:' Kane (w/ The Undertaker) drew D-Lo Brown © (w/ Mark Henry) (~4:07) **Match was thrown out after both Henry and The Undertaker interfered. **Match time is approximate due to no closing bell. *'Lumberjack Match:' Jeff Jarrett (w/ Dennis Knight and Mark Canterbury) defeated X-Pac (w/ Billy Gunn and The Road Dogg) (5:37 shown) ** Jarrett defeated X-Pac with a jackknife hold after Canterbury interfered. **Lumberjacks were: Bradshaw, 8-Ball, Skull, Mosh, Thrasher, Droz, Brian Christopher, and Scott Taylor. Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-10-28-11h54m06s128.png|Ken Shamrock issues a challenge. vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h53m56s51.png|Kane chokeslams D'Lo Brown vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h03m57s169.png|Lumberjack brawl External links * CageMatch * Internet Wrestling DataBase * Heat #7 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events